


Where The Wandering Road Takes The Wild Boy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, rough sex, Sam doesn't top that often but when he does he tops the hell out of Dean who's going to feel it for a week—even more so when he is feeling possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Wandering Road Takes The Wild Boy

Sam was hard as steel and it was taking everything in him to resist temptation—to not grab his brother, bend him over the bar and fuck the hell out of him, right in front of everyone who had the same idea in mind. Normally, he doesn’t get possessive and domineering. He hardly ever felt that spark of red hot fire coiling in his belly, Dean was the dominating one. Sam rarely wanted to top, always loving the feel of Dean splitting him open with his thick cock. Yet tonight was different. 

Dean looked hotter than ever—a sinful, cheeky smile on his face, black cotton shirt clinging to the smooth lines of his broad back and the sexy curve of his ass hugged so perfectly with his tight jeans. Everyone in the room had Dean’s attention, and they wanted to take him home. With all the eyes on his brother, Sam feels predatory—Dean was his. 

They were at a bar, having a few drinks, and his sibling was hustling pool, looking as sexy as sin. Dean moved around the table with the grace of a black panther, fierce green eyes locked on the prey. 

This was his territory, his element, and with every move he made, Sam’s cock twitched and the desire to claim pulled at him. The men he was playing against kept licking their lips and their eyes spoke of all the dirty things in their minds they wished to do to Dean. 

The younger Winchester was able to contain himself for a while, he could be civil after all, but then all hell broke loose and he lashed out when Dean bent over to take the shot and one of the guys slid up behind him, bending over him and grinding against him unashamedly, like a bitch in heat. Sam saw red as he stalked over, growling as he grabbed the guy and shoved him away. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Sam roared so loudly it damn near shook the entire room. 

Everyone stepped back and stared at him, wide eyes caution, and Sam took a step forward, daring them to make a move. None did, they all remained frozen in place. Good. 

Growling, Sam turned on his heels and walked over to Dean, grabbed him by the arm to drag him out of the bar without so much as a second glance to the people still standing in shock. When they made it to the parking lot, Sam shoved Dean down on top of the hood of the Impala, growling like a beast in heat as he rubbed his hard cock against the swell of Dean’s ass. 

“Oh, Sammy,” Dean moaned, feeling how hard his little brother was. It had been a while since his brother had behaved like this and he couldn’t lie—he missed it. Toping was great and all, but once in a while Dean loved for Sam to take control and be a bit rough with him. 

He pushed back against Sam, rubbing his ass against the hard line throbbing between Sam's legs, and his eyelids fluttered when he felt the hard flesh of his brother’s length twitch against his ass. 

“They can’t have you Dean,” Sam huffed, leaning close and whispering into his brother’s ear. “None of them can have you, you belong to me. I’ll kill them all. You’re mine.” 

The words sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He pushed his hips back again, rubbing his ass against his brother’s swollen cock, suddenly feeling the need to have Sam buried deep inside him. The action made Sam harder; growling, he unbuckles Dean’s belt. He undid the leather from the latch, popped the button and shoved his sibling’s jeans and boxers down in one motion. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean snarled as the sharp, cold November air kissed his nude flesh. He scrambled for purchase against the hood, trying to buck Sam off, intent on pulling his brother into the car where it was at least a little bit warmer, but he couldn’t move. Sam shoved him down by the nape of his neck and held him still, his body a heavy weight of muscle, keeping him in place easily. 

“S-Sam, l-let me g-go,” Dean stuttered, feeling colder and shivering harder as the air trailed over his exposed flesh. “It’s too c-cold out here. L-let’s get in the back seat, you can fuck me there.” 

“Nope, gonna fuck you here.” Sam unzipped himself, opening his fly and shoving his jeans and boxers down past his knees, moaning lustfully as his blood-heavy cock sprang free. “I’m going to fuck you right here Dean, out in the open, where everyone can see who you belong too.” 

Dean started to protest, it was cold as hell outside, but his words dies out as Sam kneels behind him and grabs a handful of his asscheeks, spreading him open before leans forward and plunges his tongue into the hole. Sam flattens his tongue, and licks repeatedly over Dean’s clenching hole, moving his tongue in a circular motion around the wrinkled skin. 

Dean gasps, eyes screwing shut as Sam swirls his tongue around the furled hole, yet soon after two fingers corkscrew inside him, roughly working him open as the wiggling tongue swirls around his rim. A needy, broken whimper slips from Dean's lips as his pucker twitches, and Sam grins where his lips were pressed to Dean’s ass, tonguing him wetly. Sam licks broad strips over the twitching hole, enthusiastically wiggles his tongue over the wrinkled skin. 

Dean begins to shake and moan with Sam's tongue brushing over the dusky pink hole, and it not long before Dean goes wild, grinding his ass back against the warmth of Sam's mouth as his brother eats him out, but the pleasure messy rimming is short lived as Sam cannot wait to be buried balls deep inside his brother. Standing, Sam spit into his hand, slicked himself up and shoved deep, burying himself inside his brother in one forceful thrust. 

It was the perfect type of pain and pleasure; the wet friction, the burning heat of his sibling tight channel and loud moan that spilled from Dean's lips as he was split open—it was sheer perfection for Sam. He didn’t even wait—he just acted, taking what he wanted. 

What little spit there was eased the way as Sam set his pace, thrusting hard right from the beginning, shoving deeper and fucking rough, moaning as he listened to the strangled grunts that Dean gave with each movement. Dean was open yet still tight, the perfect snug grip on Sam's cock that made his eyes roll up in his head, the sound of Dean moans making Sam’s blood burn and his heart pound. 

He dug his nails deep into Dean’s hips and held tight, smirking wickedly when he thought about the bruises that would form, ones that would linger for days. That image of Dean marked with his imprint sent a rush of arousal right between Sam’s legs. Sam pushes in deep with each thrust, bent over the curve of Dean’s back and nipping at his neck, bathed in the gasping moans and bitten off groans Dean makes as he fucks his brother over the hood of the Impala. 

“You belong to me, don’t you Dean?” Sam whispers against the sensitive skin beneath Dean’s ear, teeth nipping lightly. He doesn’t need confirmation, he already knows Dean is his, but his brother nods quickly, gasping brokenly, and a possessive gleam twinkle in his eyes when Dean whimpers quietly and squirms against him. 

Sam's hips buck hard and fast, his thick cock penetrating deep inside his brother, and Dean groans once more, a bit louder when Sam suckles wetly and nips at his thundering pulse, tugging Dean closer to his chest and holding him, keeping him trapped in his possessive embrace. 

Dean's hands brace on the Impala hood as Sam increased his pace tenfold, snapping his hips rapidly and hanging on tight, loving the knowledge that Dean would feel this for days. Every time he walked, moved or took a breath—Dean would remember this moment and know who he belonged to. 

“Oh my god, Sammy!” Dean cried out, his palms sliding on the hood, scrabbling for purchase in an attempt to hang on as his brother fucked him. His cock is hard and leaking between his legs, a fresh rush of blood throbbing in the stiff length every time Sam snaps his hips, his sibling was nailing his sweet spot perfectly and every time he did, stars seemed to explode in Dean’s vision. 

Sam groans behind him, the clenching and fluttering of Dean’s inner muscles around his cock is the perfect type of good that makes his balls ache. The pleasure was blazing hot and there was a fire licking at every one of Dean's nerve endings. His heart was pounding and his cock was swelling, hardening and leaking steadily with every one of his little brother's thrust. Despite the pounding he was taking, the muscles of his ass were tight, offering a delicious friction and perfect pressure on Sam's cock. 

His eyes rolled up in his head and he moaned passionately, losing himself to the burning pleasure pulsing through his body. A hint of teeth scrapes over the tender flesh of his throat makes Dean tremble, sends his heart into overdrive and electric pleasure rocketing through his veins, burning hot like fire, his skin warms under his honey-golden freckles. 

The teeth nip, sharp and stinging and leave their brand on his neck; Dean groans, his hole quivering around Sam's cock. Sam's teeth are sharp on Dean’s throat when he nips again, and Dean feels like he is about to come, but a sudden voice startles him, halting his pleasure. 

“Yeah, that a boy! Ride that bitch!” 

Dean gasped, seeing that a small crowd of people had gathered just outside the doorway of the bar, all of them watching with an intense gaze. Sam saw the crowd also, but he paid them no attention, just picked up his pace, drawing out of Dean's body swiftly then slamming home hard enough to force a cry out of his brother. 

The action made the crowd go wild and they started cheering and clapping loudly, as if they were in some type of sporting event. Still, Sam ignored them, focusing on pushing his brother closer to the edge. He thrust viciously, burying himself completely in his brother's body; balls pressed snug to Dean’s ass, before pulling almost all the way out, only to shove right back in forcefully, every part of his body screaming in pleasure. 

Sam began to lose himself as the pleasure built, his movements jerky and frantic as his orgasm raced up on him. He knew Dean was close also, knew by the way his breath hitched, sounding ragged and broken, and his muscles tensing and flexing chaotically. 

“You want to come, Dean?” Sam asked as he molded himself to his brothers back, his hips still snapping rapidly. 

“Yes, p-please, Sammy. Please,” Dean begged desperately, uncaring of how much of a submissive bitch it made him look. He needed to come, now—he was so hard it hurt and he couldn’t last much longer. “Let me come, Sammy, please. I’m begging you.” 

Sam smirked against Dean’s neck, “Say it, Dean. Say your mine.” 

Dean didn’t even hesitate. “I’m yours, Sammy. Only yours, baby.” 

With an animalistic growl, Sam bit Dean’s neck, his teeth sinking in deep and splitting the skin, his mouth damp with blood. As Dean cried out and the blood flowed, his body tensing at the pleasurable pain, Sam sucked on the wound, drawing the blood down his throat. 

As he did, he reached down between the car and took his sibling’s cock in hand. Dean’s hips bucked forward and his breath became more ragged, catching in his throat as Sam started to stroke him, fast and rough, matched perfectly with his brutal pace. Dean came apart with a loud grunt, his body locking down tight as his climax slammed into him. 

Sam followed right after, soaking Dean’s inner walls with his hot, sticky seed, the feel of his brother’s ass squeezing his throbbing cock making his breath catch and his heart pound against his ribs. It took Sam a few moments to come back to himself; his heart was racing and his body was shuddering with the pleasure. Once his mind was no longer clouded, he let go of Dean’s neck and it was then that he remembered that they weren’t alone. 

Looking to his left, Sam saw that the crowd was still watching, silent now, their mouths dropped open in shock. He pulled out and grabbed Dean by the back of the shirt, before spinning him around to face the crowd. 

Dean staggered, his jeans tangled around his feet, but he managed to stay upright. His head dropped and his arms hung useless at his side, a dazed look on his face, his mind still lost in the bliss of his intense orgasm. Cum dripped from his hole and trailed down his thighs as he stood there, looking so much like a rag doll. 

“Do you see him!” Sam yelled to the crowd. He pulled Dean against him, then cupped his crotch, holding tighter to his brother when he whimpered and bucked with sensitivity. “He’s mine! Keep your goddamn hands off him!” Like roaches, the crowd scattered, all racing back inside the bar and not giving Sam another glance. 

Satisfied, Sam redressed Dean then himself, before manhandling Dean into the passenger’s seat. As he pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the motel, he pulled Dean to him, keeping his brother tucked under his arm. 

He pressed a kiss against his neck, feeling the pulse flutter ever so lightly. It was only then, in the calmness with it just the two of them, and no possessive hunger coiling in his gut, Sam suddenly felt guilty. He had been rough on Dean and he knew his brother was going to feel it for days. 

“Hey, Dee,” Sam said, using his sibling's childhood name. “Sorry about, um, being so rough. You okay?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean purred, his voice groggy, still in a blissful daze. There was a dirty smirk on his face, despite the ache in his ass. 

Sam cast a glance at his brother, relived, but still needing to know for certain. “Are you sure, Dean?” 

Dean scooted closer and rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, still smiling, unable to hide his joy. “M’fine bitch.” 

Sam smirked, a deep dimpled grin that made his eyes sparkle. “Okay, just checking, jerk.” 

He pressed another kiss to his sibling’s forehead and Dean closed his eyes, completely exhausted from the evening’s activities. He felt good—really good. For a while, the two sat in silence. As they got closer to the motel, Dean finally spoke. 

“Hey Sammy, you know I’m going to make you pay for this, right? Once I get the feeling back in my ass.” 

“What are you going to do to me?” Sam asked, trying to hide his smirk and failing completely. 

“I’ll make you wash my baby, get her all nice and clean, and then I’ll bend you over the hood and spank that hot little ass of yours until you come all over her. Afterwards, you’re going to lick my baby clean then I’m going to take you inside, tie you to the bed and suck you off, but I won’t let you come. I’ll tease you for hours but I won’t let you come. Not until you cry and beg me to fuck your ass. Then maybe, just maybe, I’ll shove my cock up that tight ass of yours and fuck the hell out of you. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days. That’s what I’m going to do to you Sammy. Just as soon as I feel better.” 

Sam didn’t say anything, only sat there driving with a playful smile on his face, praying that Dean felt better soon. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: alibye
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/10278.html?thread=3661606)


End file.
